TrainBoy43's List of Tomy Trains, Engines, Rolling Stock, and Vehicles.
Here are more list of Tomy Trains that TrainBoy43 should make. List of Trains To Be Made Engines *Toyland Express (from Babes In Toyland) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) *Koko (from Chuggington) *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) *Wilson (from Chuggington) *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) *Evil Train (from The Wind in the Willows) *Dougal Train (from The Magic Roundabout) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) *Jake (from Budgie) *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) *Humprey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Little Chug (from Little Chug) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) *Hoot (from Chuggington) *Toot (from Chuggington) *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Steve (from Steve the Sliver Engine) *Mark (from Mark the Stong Engine) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) *Irving (from Chuggington) *Brewster (from Chuggington) *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) *Casey Joe (from Joel the Swedish Dragon) *Polar Express (from The Polar Express) *Rasmus (from Steam Train) *Zephie (from Chuggington) *Timothy (from Timothy the Animal Train Engine) *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) *Allen (from Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine) *Bart (from Bart the Dark Engine) *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Billy (from Billy the Tank Engine) *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Shawn (from Alphabet Adventure) *Basil (from The Wind in the Willows) *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) *Train (from Anastasia) *Azul (from Dora the Explorer) *Chugalong (from The Wee Sing Train) *Puffa (from TUGS) *Goods Engine (from TUGS) *Asher (from Chuggington) *Skylar (from Chuggington) *Cormac (from Chuggington) *Harry and Hamish (from Chuggington) *Skipper Stu (from Chuggington) *Zack (from Chuggington) *Fletch (from Chuggington) *Tyne (from Chuggington) *Dunbar (from Chuggington) *Harrison (from Chuggington) *Chatsworth (from Chuggington) *Mtambo (from Chuggington) *Olwin (from Chuggington) *Hanzo (from Chuggington) *Jackman (from Chuggington) *Calley (from Chuggington) *Decka (from Chuggington) *Payce (from Chuggington) *Russ (from Chuggington) *Daley (from Chuggington) *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") Coaches *The Female Coach (a made up Casey Jr. and Friends character) *Lillie the Coach (a made up Casey Jr. and Friends character) *The Passenger Cars *Casey Jr's Blue Coach (from MLP: FIM form) *Casey Jr's Orange Coach (from MLP: FIM form) *The Birthday Train (from The Little Engine That Could) *The Passenger Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Alfred's Passenger Coach (from Porky's Railroad) *Casey Jr's Coaches (from The Reluctant Dragon) Breakdown Trains *The Rescue Crane (a made up Casey Jr. and Friends character) Freight Cars *The Evil Truck (a made up Casey Jr. and Friends character) *The Horrid Truck (a made up Casey Jr. and Friends character) *Hegrid (from Hegrid) *The Evil Cars *Johnny's Mail Car (from The Brave Engineer) *Pete's Freight Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Jebidiah's Milk Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Toots' Freight Cars (from Porky's Railroad) Cabooses *The Evil Caboose (a made up Casey Jr. and Friends character) *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") *Johnny's Caboose (from The Brave Engineer) *Cubby (from The Wee Sing Train) Air Vehicles *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Tracy (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Snuffy (from Jay the Jet Plane) *Herky (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Big Jake (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Savannah (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Old Oscar (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Lina (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) *Siddeley (from Cars 2) *Everett (from Cars 2) *Dusty Crophopper (from Planes) *Action Chugger (from Chuggington) *Al Oft (from Cars) *Big Jet (from Little Einsteins) *Blade Ranger (from Planes: Fire and Rescue) *Rescue Ronda (from Doc McStuffins) *Time Machine (from Meet the Robinsons) *Why flyers (from Super Why) *Sea Duck (from TaleSpin) *Rocket (from Little Einsteins) *Paper Pelican (from Phineas and Ferb) *Leadbottom (from Planes) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) *Quinjet (from The Avengers) *Hellie (from Roary the Racing Car) *Chuck (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) *Pippa (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) *Lionel (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) *Ari (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) *Bulldog (from Planes) *Brave and Echo (from Planes) *Ripslinger (from Planes) *Windlifter (from Planes: Fire and Rescue) *Peter, Paul and Mary (from The Wheels on the Bus) Water Vehicles * Ten Cents (from TUGS) * Big Mac (from TUGS) * OJ (from TUGS) * Top Hat (from TUGS) * Warrior (from TUGS) * Hercules (from TUGS) * Sunshine (from TUGS) * Grampus (from TUGS) * Zorran (from TUGS) * Zebedee and Zak (from TUGS) * Zip and Zug (from TUGS) * Boomer (from TUGS) * Burke and Blair (from TUGS) * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) * Sea Rouge (from TUGS) * Coast Guard (from TUGS) * The Coast Guard's Messenger (from TUGS) * Billy Shoepack (from TUGS) * Bluenose (from TUGS) * Lord Stinker (from TUGS) * Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) * Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) * Duchess (from TUGS) * Nantucket (from TUGS) * Old Rusty (from TUGS) * Port Authority (from TUGS) * Princess Alice (from TUGS) * Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) * George (from Theodore Tugboat) * Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) * Bucky (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Little Toot (from Melody Time) * Scuffy (from Scuffy the Tugboat) * Crabby (from Cars 2) * Mo (from Cars 2) * Tony Trihull (from Cars 2) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) * Queen Stephanie (from Theodore Tugboat) * Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) * Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) * Sigirid (from Theodore Tugboat) * Kulu (from Theodore Tugboat) * Colchester (from Theodore Tugboat) * Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat) * Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) * Igloo (from Theodore Tugboat) * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) * Emma Sophia (from Theodore Tugboat) * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) * Constance (from Theodorr Tugboat) * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) Road Vehicles *Mater (from Cars) *Lofty (from Bob the Builder) *Scoop (from Bob the Builder) *Muck (from Bob the Builder) *Dizzy (from Bob the Builder) *Roley (from Bob the Builder) *Travis (from Bob the Builder) *Skip (from Bob the Builder) *Trix (from Bob the Builder) *Scrambler (from Bob the Builder) *Benny (from Bob the Builder) *Packer (from Bob the Builder) *Dodger (from Bob the Builder) *Tumbler (from Bob the Builder) *Sumsy (from Bob the Builder) *Flex (from Bob the Builder) *Bristle (from Bob the Builder) *Gripper and Grabber (from Bob the Builder) *Two-Tonne (from Bob the Builder) *Stretch (from Bob the Builder) *Jackaroo (from Bob the Builder) *Scratch (from Bob the Builder) *Rubble (from Bob the Builder) *R.Vee (from Bob the Builder) *Splasher (from Bob the Builder) *Professor Z (from Cars) *Carla Veloso (from Cars) *Grem (from Cars) *Holley Shiftwell (from Cars) *Rod Torque Redline (from Cars) *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) *Sally (from Cars) *Luigi (from Cars) *Guido (from Cars) *Sarge (from Cars) *Filmore (from Cars) *Ramone (from Cars) *Finn McMissile (from Cars) *Holly Shiftwell (from Cars) *Red (from Cars) *Mack (from Cars) *Jeff Gorvette (from Cars) *Sherriff (from Cars) *Roary (from Roary the Racing Car) *Cici (from Roary the Racing Car) *Maxi (from Roary the Racing Car) *Tin Top (from Roary the Racing Car) *Acer, Victor Hugo, and Vladimir Trunkov (from Cars) *Revvin' Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Tuffy (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Cruz Rameriez (from Cars 3) *Jackson Storm (from Cars 3) *Sterling (from Cars 3) *Smokey (from Cars 3) *Miss Fritter (from Cars 3) *Magic School Bus (from The Magic School Bus) *Buddy (from Doc McStuffins) *Beep (from The Wheels on the Bus) *RC (from Toy Story) *Zooter (from Jungle Junction) *Ellyvan (from Jungle Junction) Note *Despite not being into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I'm sure Andrew will like these coaches and freight cars. Category:TrainBoy43 Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines